


Barely Half Mad

by BarelyHalfMad



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual, Asexual Raphael Santiago, M/M, Pan - Freeform, Pansexual, Pansexual Simon Lewis, ace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarelyHalfMad/pseuds/BarelyHalfMad
Summary: A collection of tumblr prompts relating to Shadowhunters. Mostly about Saphael, but will expand later.





	Barely Half Mad

Simon had slung his newly iconic leather jacket on, as he was about to go meet up with a few other vampires to check out a new bleeder den. He was headed towards the common room to see if any stragglers were left behind when Raphael Santiago strode through the other door. There was a mass of grey blankets in his arms, and he was quietly humming to himself. 

Upon closer inspection it became clear that there was something in the mass. No, not a something. A someone. “Wait I thought you were asexual how did you-” Simon started, reaching a hand up and scratching the back of his neck. 

“It’s not mine, idiota,” Raphael trailed off, breaking his gaze from the baby in his arms and flicking his black eyes up towards the daylighter. 

Lily crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the dining table. She nodded towards the child, “it was left on the doorstep. Not a vampire, though. Mundane,” she said, a touch of venom lacing her tone. Without a second thought, Simon was shrugging his jacket right off again, smoothing out his maroon henley.

“Can I hold it?” he asked, reaching his arms out towards Raphael, taking a few steps forward.

“Not it, her.” Raphael corrected, holding the child closer to himself for a brief moment. Simon just sighed heavily and with a bit of hesitation, Raphael handed the baby over. Simon immediately supported her neck, strong arms wrapping around the little girl. “Aw look, “ Raphael began, “she almost has a big of a baby face as you.” 

Simon raised his head and extended his fangs, hissing towards Raphael. In response, however, the child in his arms just started laughing. Simon smiled widely, looking down towards the baby again. The girl wiggled her arms out of the blanket and reached up towards Simon. 

“We have to name her,” Lily started, “she didn’t have a note or anything right? No dog collar?” 

“Do you think babies just come with dog collars?” Simon asked, eyebrows furrowing together in disbelief. 

“I don’t know. Mundanes, werewolves- hate them equally.” she shrugged. Raphael just held a fist out and they fist bumped, while Simon rolled his eyes more than he thought imaginable. He just rocked the baby back and forth and let his eyes scan over her face.

“Emily maybe?” he asked. 

Raphael just shook his head, “no that’s too generic”

“Well I don’t hear you putting out any names,” Simon retaliated, the baby tugging on his hair as he did so.  
“Okay fine, Brittany, Taylor, Miley?” he asked.

“Are you just listing pop stars mi amigo?” Simon said, lifting an eyebrow.

“Why not something like Kennedy? Keep it unisex in case she doesn’t want to be feminine. Times are changing” Lily said, eyes lingering on the child.

“Rosa.” Simon spoke, thumbing over the little one’s cheek. He smiled softly when the girl grabbed his thumb instead, her small hands wrapping around it as if her life depended on it. And in a way, he guessed it did.

Raphael was just left speechless, kohl eyes trained no longer on the baby girl, but on Simon instead. Simon met his gaze, “What? It fits, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Raphael said, visibly swallowing the lump in his throat, “it does."


End file.
